The development of the nervous system requires the proper differentiation, migration and morphogenesis of neurons. The morphogenesis of individual neurons and the assembly of the trillions of neuronal connections that compose the human nervous system occurs through guided extension of axons and dendrites. The long-term objective of our research is to better understand the intracellular signaling cascades and effector mechanisms that are responsible for axon outgrowth and guidance in the developing brain. For this we must understand how nerve growth cones detect, integrate and respond to soluble, as well as cell- and substratum-associated guidance molecules in their environment. Mutations in genes involved in the detection and transduction of axon guidance information into directed neurite outgrowth are likely responsible for many deficits in cognitive function, including autisms, dyslexias, psychological disorders and mental retardations. Axon extension proceeds through a sequential process that involves leading edge membrane protrusion driven by actin polymerization, followed by adhesion and protrusion stabilization. New protrusions that do not adhere are retracted, as do existing protrusions that de-adhere. While extensive research has focused on the signals that control membrane protrusion and retraction, surprisingly little is known about the regulation of adhesion. Stabilization of growth cone protrusions to extracellular matrix (ECM) ligands occurs at specialized adhesion sites called point contacts. Point contacts are macromolecular complexes, containing both structure and signaling proteins, which link the cytoskeleton to the ECM through transmembrane integrin receptors. Our research is focused on understanding the molecular signaling events that control point contact assembly, maturation and disassembly and how axon guidance cues influence these processes to control axon pathfinding. Importantly, our evidence suggests that growth promoting axon guidance cues stimulate point contact assembly and turnover, while inhibitory cues slow the assembly of new point contacts and reduce turnover. We hypothesize that guidance of axons to their proper targets and stabilization of synaptic contacts requires modulation of integrin-dependent point contacts. We will test this hypothesis using a variety of approaches and model systems in three specific aims. In Aim 1, we will examine the role of Focal Adhesion Kinase (FAK) in the control of adhesion dynamics, veil protrusion and phosphotyrosine signaling at filopodial tips in response to axon guidance cues. In Aim 2, we will examine the role of p21-Activated Kinase (PAK) proteins in the regulation of integrin-dependent adhesion, cellular protrusion and axon outgrowth. Finally, in Aim 3, we will determine the role of adhesion site dynamics in axon guidance at several choice point in both Xenopus and zebrafish embryos.